The Cold and The Quill: The 97th Hunger Games
by gorrillaface345
Summary: Somewhere in the distance, an alliance is betrayed. A cannon booms. And then, in another area, someone falls prey to a mutt. The screams, the blood, the death. It's beautiful. To you anyways. This is what the districts deserve, isn't it? You've never doubted President Snow, but perhaps these tributes do have feelings. Closed but still open extra spots! (Mentors, Escorts, etc.)
1. A Really Bad Introduction

Bonjour, amigos! Consider this my intro, okay? So first things first (I don't know who to pick as Victor and who to kill off in the bloodbath.)

* * *

1\. Sponsor System

Yes I have decided to let people sponsor, but there will not, I repeat, not be points. You will be allowed to freely sponsor tributes, but , there is a limit of one gift per five chapters. Please make it realistic.

* * *

2\. Bloodbath Deaths

I got an alarming rate of Bloodbath survivors, so I'm afraid I have to kill some off earlier than expected. Sorry!

* * *

That's all! Okay well I still need a tribute (D12 male) and if you do submit a tribute, and that spot is taken, guess what? Your tribute is now a victor! GASP! Yup it is true, they can become Gamemakers or Mentors if they want. The form is also on my bio.

For My SYOT-

**General-**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

**Appearance-**

Hair Color:

Hair Type (Wavy, Short, etc.):

Hair Length:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Weight:

Height:

Build: (For example, she is a skinny girl with no muscles whatsoever)

**Personal/Character-**

Personality:

Backstory:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Friends:

Dating Anyone:

If So, Then Whom:

**Reaping-**

Outfit:

Reaped/volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

If reaped, reaction:

Token:

**In The Capitol-**

Chariot Costume Ideas:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Training score (may be changed, depending on how many people choose this score):

What they do in training:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

What they do in their session with the Gamemakers:

**In The Games-**

Allies:

Strategy/Strategies:

Romance?-

Anything you want to happen to your tribute (Tracker Jackers, Fire, Mutts, etc.):

Anything else I forgot?-

Bloodbath Death?-

Which Place Would You Prefer Them To Be In? (Sadly I cannot make them all Victors, or the specific place you want, but I'll try.):

Preferred Death:

**Oh and if your tribute doesn't get accepted, or it's too late to submit a tribute, you can always enter to be a Mentor, Escort, Stylist, or an Avox!**

Mentor Form-

Name:

District:

Game They Won:

Brief Paragraph of How The Won:

Relationship with Tributes:

* * *

Escort-

Name:

District They Escort:

Relationship with Tributes:

* * *

Stylist:

Name:

District They Design For:

Relationship with Tributes:

* * *

Avox:

Name:

District They Were Born In:

Why They Became an Avox:

Feelings Towards Tributes:

* * *

Ok well guys. May the odds ever be in your favor!


	2. Character List

Hey everybody! Here are the character spots for my SYOT!

District One Male- Garrett Reverend - We're All Okay

District One Female- Iris Hawkins - Queen of Colours

District Two Male- Avan Logan Meriea - Nightmares Are Dreams Too

District Two Female- Zwilla Flame - Emberwind8

District Three Male- Jeffrey Damon Sterling - Emberwind8

District Three Female- Luna Zavayer -Ciara1214

District Four Male- Danix Rossili - AsgardianGrizzly

District Four Female- Reyna Merie (Mer) Ambers- Nightmares Are Dreams Too

District Five Male- Zanthian Ragnarok - grimbutnotalways

District Five Female- Zaya Sparkett -MockingClove

District Six Male- Galvin Herith - Kkfanatic22

District Six Female- Payton Reinzie- We're All Okay

District Seven Male- Michael Kagawa -MissSpring1

District Seven Female- Nyke Blade - LivingTheFandonLife

District Eight Male- Kestral Lockhearst - TheSilverKing76

District Eight Female- Lissa McCarn - LittleBitNerdy

District Nine Male- Reserved - (UltimateMaxmericaShipper)

District Nine Female- Marcene Fellow -AbbyCoraby123

District Ten Male- Taurus Farley - PrincessJude

District Ten Female- Caroline Stone - ZTEBladeCM11

District Eleven Male- Silverster Tark - Jms2

District Eleven Female- Fransisca Ware- MissSpring1

District Twelve Male- Grayson Lilanic - ilovhungergames

District Twelve Female- Cassia Summers- Winchester

District Thirteen Male- Fennik O'Share - Ciara1214

District Thirteen Female- Simone Marianna Lake - Fairy Lori

Mentors-

Seth Daniels -D4 (AsgardianGrizzly)

Gretchen Caine - D13 (Fairy Lori)

Grant Reverend - D1 (We're All Okay)

Jason Thesik- D5 (grimbutnotalways)

Robin Clarke - D11 (nuttmeg)

Parker Brown - D2 (emberwind8)

Aqua Brown - D2 (emberwind8)

Briar Thornebery- D12 (Vhagor)

Stella Adams- D10 (Zayngel22)

Azelea Huynh - D12 (xSakura-Blossomsx)

Parker Powers - D5 (That One Marco Joke)

Jay Nagasaki- D7 (MissSpring1)

Mazon Shuck- D9 (Silverking76)

Eldon Arris - D6 (Kkfanatic22)

Escorts-

Tasaria Silver- D13 (Fairy Lori)

Stylists-

Argent Wraith - D13 (Fairy Lori)

Avoxes-

Beni Ren - D13 (Fairy Lori)

Gamemakers-

None yet

Open spots:

Mentors:

D1 Female

D3 Male

D3 Female

D4 Female

D5 Female

D6 Female

D7 Female

D8 Male

D8 Female

D9 Female

D10 Male

D11 Female

D13 Male

Escorts:

Everybody except D1, D2, and D13 escorts.

D3 escort has already been written so I just need a name.

Stylists:

Everyone except D13 stylist for female.

(That's 25 spots left everyone.)

Avoxes:

Any amount

Gamemakers/Games Staff:

Limited amount

Group of 10-15 only.

I do need a Head Gamemaker as well, and a Games Interviewer and Commentators too.

Onto the forms!

Mentor Form-

Name:

District:

Game They Won:

Brief Paragraph of How The Won:

Relationship with Tributes:

Escort-

Name:

District They Escort:

Relationship with Tributes:

Stylist:

Name:

District They Design For:

Relationship with Tributes:

Avox:

Name:

District They Were Born In:

Why They Became an Avox:

Feelings Towards Tributes:

Gamemaker-

Name:

Term (How long have they been working?):

Relationship with President Snow? :

That's all guys! Looking forward to more submissions.


	3. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I wrote your characters a bit differently than how you sent them in Queen of Colours, We're All Okay!

Disclaimer: HEY! So I just got back from a little trip to my imagination and I found Marvel, Glimmer, Gloss, and Cashmere. So they're giving the disclaimers!

Marvel: Gorillaface345, despite the awful name,

Glimmer: Does not own the Hunger Games, or the dazzling characters (tributes) mentioned in this chapter.

Gloss: She also does now own our beautiful district or the beautiful characters,

Cashmere: That **_Queen of Colours and We're All Okay_** so lovingly provided.

Me (Gorillaface345): So that's that!

* * *

**_Iris Hawkins, Age 18:_**

* * *

**_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive_**

**_Mariah Carey- Hero_**

* * *

"Augh!" I wake up screaming in my bed. It's alright Iris. Everything is fine.

"Reaping Day." I whispered. 3 years ago, on this fateful day, my brother was sent on a train to fight in the Games. I never saw him again.

My mind wanders to that District 2 Female. I hate her. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will brutally murder the girl from 2 this year. Torture her and then slice her up. I smirk maliciously.

As I stumbled out of my bed, I noticed something. The house was eerily quiet.

Hmm, maybe everybody was still asleep. I smiled. This will be my year. My sister is too old to avenge Pike, but oh I will. I will enjoy every single moment of it as the girl from 2 screams for her mother- or better her mentor, and then and only then when I see scattered remains of her body will I stop my avenging for my brother.

Ok well maybe not that extreme. But you get the point, I hate all female tributes from District 2.

After I take my shower, I wrap my brown hair in a bun and look at my outfit choices.

"Well there's that really cute pink dress, but it's too girly, especially when I don't want to make that impression when I volunteer." I smirk. I can almost envision it!

"So that's out. Maybe..." After about 10 minutes of digging through my closet, I find the perfect outfit.

It's a simple yet classy short blue cotton dress. Then I top it off with a white headband in my hair.

I reach for some jewelry but stop as my gaze catches a silver necklace. I remember this, Pike gave it to me for our 15th Birthday. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

He had life going for him. A family, a girlfriend. I wonder how Cassiopiea is doing now. I heard she became a bartender at some stripper bar. I shudder.

I grab the silver necklace and put it on.

I think I found my token.

"No. Pike wouldn't want me to be crying over his death." I smile a bit. Pike was always strong and confident. I sigh, knowing his pride may have gotten in the way of his victory, but he had a very good chance of coming out.

Nonetheless, I also wanted to win. And if the odds were in my favor, then the District Two girl would be in the Final Two.

As I step in my blue flats, I look in the mirror once more.

Deep breaths, Iris, deep breaths.

"Oh look who decided to wake up!" Dad jokes. He's been up?

"When did you wake up?" I ask. I cringe, because in reality I sound a little harsh.

"An hour before you, but I got out of bed after you." Dad smirks the Hawkins Trademark Smirk.

I roll my eyes. That's so my dad.

"Well daddy, you're looking at the newest victor of the Hunger Games!" I spread my arms out.

"You're going to volunteer then?" He asks, sounding a bit sad.

"Yes daddy. I am. Not just for Pike... But I want to win." I say.

"I know sweetie. Make us proud?" Dad smiles sadly.

I hear mom get up.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Oh my god, dad, you can't just. Ugh!" My bratty sister, older sister, may I add, looks at me with a horrified face.

It's hard to think she's 2 years older than me, because she acts like a teenager going into puberty, and experiencing mood swings and everything for the very first time. And then there is the whole situation with the PMS. So yeah, my sister on a daily basis.

"What do you want Cor?" She hates it when I call her Cor, instead of Coral. It's short for Coralie.

"Don't volunteer. Please Iris, I already, I already lost one sibling." Her eyes are open in pain.

"Oh Cor. I know you're still upset over Pike but I can avenge him! I can win this!" I said. I pressed her hands three times. It was our secret that we did during Pike's games.

Coral sobs onto dad's shoulders.

"Why don't you go the Reaping Iris, we'll swing by later!" He tries to look cheerful but it looks more like a grimace.

"Alright dad. Bye Cor. Tell mom I love her." I scream.

As I walk to the center, I think of Pike. Did he have a feeling he was going to get picked? I'm nervous, but not for getting reaped. More like volunteer butterflies.

They take my blood and escort me to the 18 year old female section. I find my friend, Allegra, who smiles at me worriedly. She won't get picked. She's one of the richest girls in District One.

As the escort goes through the whole Panem-Dark Days speech/video presentation that they do every single year, I look around for my family.

They're not here yet. My brows furrow. Whatever, they're probably coming now, probably just running a little late.

"Welcome to the 97th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favor!" Marlee Munich cries.

I snort. When are the odds ever in the Districts Favor?

"For the girl tribute... Maia Francis!" Oh I've seen her around school before!

"I volunteer!" I cry and run up the steps before anyone else can.

"And what's your name darling?" The escort, Marlee, asks.

"Iris Hawkins." I smirk, and in my head, I think, the next victor of the Hunger Games.

And now, for the male tribute... Christopher Stopkins!" A small, wiry boy walks up the stage, shaking. The poor boy. I'd hate to kill him. Luckily, he doesn't have to worry because the Institute's chosen tribute, Garrett Reverend literally screams, "I volunteer!". I mean that's the point but he took it... Let's just say up a notch.

His brother is a Victor, I remember. He won the year before my brother.

I shake hands with Garrett. He looks in the crowd for a moment, before looking at me gratefully. Why would he do that?

"Your tributes for the 97th Hunger Games, Garrett Reverend and Iris Hawkins!" She screams. The district roars in approval.

I'll be back District One, as your brand new Victor. I grin just thinking about it.

As we are escorted to the Justice Building, I can't help though, but feel a little feeling. It's a little feeling of doubt.

* * *

**_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_**

**_ Mariah Carey- Hero _**

* * *

Thanks to Queen of Colours for Iris Hawkins.

* * *

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**Linkin Park- Numb**_

* * *

_**Garrett Reverend, Age 17:**_

* * *

I forget to breathe for a second when I realize that today I have to volunteer. Why am I afraid exactly? You'd expect me to be a vicious boy but in truth I'm not. I suppose living with a Victor would make me be vicious and scary. It's not. I don't like being the brother of a Victor. I mean, honestly, I love Grant but I hate being compared to him all the time!

It's tiring. It's only dawn, and I've still got a good couple hours before the Reapings. The Reapings in which may I say, will either be the death of me or the fame of me. Hopefully the latter.

As I ran to the Training Center, or rather, Institute, a small smile curved my lips. Maia could be here. She's my girlfriend and she's so sweet.

"Hey!" I whirl around to see my good friend Byron. He plans to join the games a year after mine, and I will be there to mentor him to victory!

"What's up?" I asked smiling. Byron just laughs.

"Are you ready to win?" He asks.

I smirk. "You know I am!"

I throw spear after spear, sword onto dummy, knife into target.

Byron lets out a low whistle.

"You definitely have a chance at the games!"

"Don't you mean I'm going to win the Games?" I ask cockily before breaking into laughter.

"You wish." Byron replies snottily, holding a smile.

"See you later." I said. Running back home, I took a shower.

I just threw on the first outfit I could find, which actually looks really good on me. It's a white button down dress shirt, with black slacks. I comb my blonde, straight hair and look in the mirror. My dark blue eyes shine in this outfit, and this may sound conceited but I look good.

I decide to just go ahead and walk to the Reapings without my family. They'll never even notice me, they're too obssesed over Grant.

I sighed. Speaking of Grant, I guess he was going to be my mentor this year. Oh well, he probably wouldn't care if I died.

I know I sounded like a bitter, angry child, but really could you blame me? All my life, I'd been compared to Grant, and when he won the Games, it just snapped. All my patience, my hope, everything just stopped. My parents started urging me to train harder, to be like my brother.

It just wasn't in the stars I guess, me being the perfect child, so what other way than to die in the Hunger Games? At least I could bring some pride to the Reverends that their son had died fighting for the entertainment of the Capitol.

"Ow!" I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed I'd arrived. Well great, now I have a stubbed toe.

I walk up to the line waiting to get my blood checked or whatever. I honestly don't care. All I know is that it's a way for the Capitol to know that you arrived at the Reapings.

Once I'm done, I immediately go find Maia.

"Gar!" A feminine voice calls out.

"Maia!" I give her a hug.

"Oh god, I thought I wasn't going to find you!" She looks at me.

"You nervous?" I ask. I am.

"I should be the one asking you that." She laughs. I roll my eyes in amusement.

"Seriously though, Maia someone will volunteer if you get picked. You probably won't get picked."

"I'm scared, Garrett. Why can't you just back out?"

"It's not like that Maia!" I sighed.

"I can't just back out! They chose me! If I don't volunteer, I'll be scorned!"

"Would it really be that bad? Would it be that bad? You've never even had many friends." Maia says it without meaning too. I glare at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but the person who is supposedly a loner, is about to be Volunteer. And I hope I never have to see you again, Maia! Because hopefully, I'm going to die in those games, but I'll die a worthy death." I spit out the words with venom as she looks fearfully.

"Please Gar-"

"Just shut up Maia." I turn around and walk to my section.

"What's wrong man?" Byron.

"Everything." I sighed.

"Regretting being chosen?"

"Somewhat yeah. I knew the risks when I was signing up though."

"Yeah. I guess you did. You were just too caught up in trying to be like your brother." Byron gives me a sad smile. And then I realize, he's right. All this time, I just wanted to be like Grant. I wasn't mad or jealous. It wasn't because of our parents. It was because... I wanted his approval.

And now I'm being sent off to die. So cheers to that.

They start the Reaping off by showing the video, making the speech, I don't really pay attention.

Then the escort, I think her name's Marlee or something, calls out the female tribute.

It's Maia.

"Maia Francis." Oh gosh. I can't kill her. I can't.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A girl skillfully makes her way up the stage.

Iris Hawkins. That's her name. She's one year older than me, I've seen her in the Institute. She's scary good at the knives or something, I heard.

"Christopher Stopkins!" A small boy meekly makes his way up.

All eyes are on me. You don't have to do this Garrett.

But have a poor boy die in your place. No, I'm going to volunteer.

Mustering all the emotion I can, I scream real and hard, two words that could practically mean the end of my life.

"I VOLUNTEER!" As the escort, whose name is Marlee, calls me up.

"Garrett Reverend." As I look in to the crowd for Maia, I decide that if she wants me to be happy, then she better not storm in to the Visiting Room.

I look at the girl in front of me. She's pretty, but not really my type. I think back to Maia and her soft brown hair.

I shake her hand, with a look of gratitude. Thank you, my mind thinks.

As we are escorted into the building, all I know is that my fate has just been cast. I'm either going to die with 24 other tributes, and have parties in Heaven about whatever we want to talk about. Maybe our deaths. Or I could be the sole victor and live through my nightmares. I don't know.

* * *

Thanks to We're All Okay for Garrett Reverend.

* * *

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

**_Linkin Park- Numb_**

* * *

**_Soooooo, what did you guys think? Was it good? Alright, I've got three _****_questions._**

**_1\. Who did you like better?_**

**_2\. Who has a better chance of survival?_**

**_3\. Could you tell I wrote this on a mobile device? (My phone.) _**


	4. District Two Reapings

Hey guys! The formatting for this chapter was a little weird, as sweet Adilah had a pretty normal life.

Thanks to Nightmares Are Dreams Too, and Emberwind8 for submitting!

Disclaimer: Over the woods and through the whatever to my imagination we go, guess who I found? Clove, dahling, introduce yourself and your friends!

**Warning : The District Two civilians tend to swear a lot more than the proper District One population, so brace yourselves for a ride with foul language**.

Clove: Don't call me dahling, firstly. Second, firegirl, screw you. Third, where is Cato? Fourth, I placed sixth out of all the stupid tributes out of the stupid games! Talk about embarrassment. Fifth, damn I lost to 11 (okay so he was at least a competitor), Cato (that I understand), but silent girl, and the stupid couple from 12! Ugh!

Cato: Calm yourself Clover. Anyhow, Gorrillaface345, does not own mahvelous me!

Enobaria: Get over yourself hon. She doesn't own Clove, Cato, Brutus, or me.

Brutus: Shit. Why'd I have to be the last official death in the last known guys. Like seriously, Collins, really? Sheesh, no appreciation for humanity.

Clove: We have more lines than District One! God yes! They're weaker than us! Woohoo!

Cato: Right? Marvel, Glimmer...you let us down!

Brutus: I know! Cashmere and Gloss are experienced killers and they die from Johanna Mason and the newly crowned victor? Real smooth guys, real smooth.

Enobaria: Shut your mouths before I rip your organs out, all of you! Since everybody else is insane, I will do the disclaimer. Gorrillaface345, does not own the the canon characters, the SYOT tributes that were so beautifully (Clove: Beautiful?) created by Emberwind8 and Nightmares Are Dreams Too. She also does not own District Two, The Hunger Games, or anything else in the chapter besides the writing.

Me: As interesting as that was...thank goodness the Disclaimer is over! THIS IS SPARTA! ACTUALLY, ONTO THE STORY! Oh and I don't own_ I'm Just A Gigolo by David Lee Roth _and _What Hurts The Most by The Rascal Flatts_

* * *

_I'm just a gigolo and everywhere I go,  
People know the part I'm playin'.  
Pay for every dance, sellin' each romance,  
Ooohh what they're sayin'?_

* * *

**Avan Logan Meriea, Age 18**

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed. What the- the memories come flashing back to me.

"Hey, pretty girl." I dawdled. Right, because I was drunk.

"What do you want?" She had smirked. Breathtaking black-haired beauty. Must've been 19 or 20, suffered a break-up recently, looking for a quick hook-up.

"So what do you say? My room, your house, your room, my house?" I asked. Honestly I didn't understand what I had tried to say.

She giggled and twirled her hair.

"Why don't we just-" She put her nails on my arms, "Go to mine."

"Agreed." We went back to her house and you can probably figure out what happened next.

"Ugh." She's up and awake. She looked at me.

"Look last night was fun, but it was just a hook up." She says. She rubs her forehead.

"Agreed." I say. I take a quick shower and walk out.

"That was fun though! Let's do it again sometime!" (Because I had to add this, okay? Because I just had to! Because Johanna Mason is awesome!)

I say.

"Def, kiddo." She winks and slips me her phone number.

"See you around." As the door shuts behind me, I take a breath.

So you know what I do. I hook up with girls! It's fun honestly. Mom says I'm going to get a disease called STDs one day. Psh, who cares about that woman's rules? She's may be my mother, but I'm my own person.

As I walk into the town center, I can't help but notice a cute African girl, probably my age, walking around.

"Hey there." I smirk coyly.

"Touch me and I'll break your neck." She replies.

"Ooh fiesty! Finally, one that's spicy." I say. I notice a few girls fawning over me and shooting glares at this girl.

"I swear to god, I'm not afraid to break your bones." She bares her teeth.

"Well, you're no Enobaria." I looked at her. Enobaria Crasius, or as most people know her now, Enobaria Saxton, is a legend. She's only 40 something years old. If she wasn't old and married to Brutus, one of my idols, I'd probably bang her.

"I can be." The girl whispers dangerously.

"What's your name? I'm Avan." I try to use my charms.

"Screw you!" She kicks me in the leg and scurried off.

"I still don't know your name!" I shout. Was this how the Prince felt in that old fairy tale, Cinderella?

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Nichola Angeles, the District's gossip girl says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Remember Archer Jude?"

"Yeah." Archer Jude was this guy who was in my grade, he was sort of a loner. Anyways, he got reaped and lasted surprisingly pretty long, 6th Place. Anyways he was killed by the boy from 1, Pike something. Honestly we didn't really care about him because we got another Victor, Annaliese Stewart. She's like super hot. I think it was like, the 94th or 95th games? It was three years ago.

"Apparently, that girl, happens to be his old girlfriend. Her names Adilah Flame. Total brat if you ask me. Like seriously, she's convinced she's so high up because she goes to the Training Center and got chosen by the Trainers to volunteer." Nichola hates her, I can tell.

"Either way, she's got a pretty face." I remark. I'm not sure I believe Nichola. She's the type that spreads gossip about people that she doesn't like. Mostly they're a whole bunch of lies.

"Sure hon. Take your chances." Nichola kisses me on the cheek. Ugh, that brat.

I jog home to put on my Reaping clothes.

"DAD! MOM! I'M HOME!" I yell. Mom walks out of her room.

"H-hi honey! Er... There's breakfast?" I smirk. Dad must've been trying to get me another sibling or something.

"Heh-heh, Paul honey, your ONE and ONLY son is home!" I notice how she puts emphasis on those words. Yup they were totally doing it.

"Oh. Hey Avan?" Dad comes out.

"WHASSUP!" I yelled. Dad covered his ears.

"Ok so... Um. Have fun!" Mom said. She trailed into the bedroom, dad following close.

"I did learn from the best." I chuckled.

I put on sweats, because I'm just so casual you know? Naw, I look so fine.

"Looking good Avan. Absolutely stunning." I run a hand through my hair.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!" I ran to the Reaping place.

The guy collects my blood.

"Ouch!" I hear a girl cry. I look up.

"OH HEY! GIRL I MET AT THE CENTER!" I wave. She whirls around and I swear, I see her sigh.

"Hi." She turns away.

"Poo! Now that's no way to be treating your next hook-up!" I wail.

I hear people chuckle. Trust me, they know of me and my.."Antics."

The girl comes up to me.

"Listen here, you. I don't care who you are, and what you do, but whatever you do, don't touch me. Or else." She jabs me so many times in the shoulder.

"Listen here, hon. I would love to-"

"Screw you." She kicks me. For the second time. In the same goddamn place.

"See you later." I hobbled off to my section.

"Tough luck?" A guy asks me.

"I just don't know. Most girls want to sleep with me." I stood there.

"Yeah we've all had that experience. Guess you've been shot down for your position of Zeus ey?" Another boy shot in.

The boys all laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Avan, whatever." Another, Romulus, joins in.

"Boys and girls of District 2, please join us in welcoming this year's mentors, Parker and Aqua Brown. (S/O to Emberwind8 for letting me use her own characters.)

The whole district starts clapping and cheering.

Parker and Aqua Brown. Ah, the wonderful duo-victors of the 80th Games. I remember it, Primrose Everdeen was tortured horribly. It's become known that if you and your district partner torture a hated tribute of Snow's enough, you get to live. It's happened twice. The 75th Games, and the 80th Games.

They're in their late 30s now, and Aqua's stomach is bulging a bit. Baby number 5.

Yes, you heard me, number five, and all with the surname Brown.

The eldest is 16, it's her fourth Reaping. Aphrodite Demeter Brown. She's very beautiful, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she has rosy cheeks. She's quite weak though.

Then there's Aquamarine Ruby Brown. She's very pretty, not in a graceful, elegant way like her elder sister, but she has a stunning, radiant look. She has light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has fair skin as well. She's 14. She's stronger that her sister though.

Julius Cato Brown, named after their late uncle Cato, who was in the 74th Games. He has his sister's coloring, with blonde hair and blue eyes. But his eyes are cold and unnerving unlike his sister's warm, friendly ones. He's a lock-in for the 100th and something games. Super strong, no flaws. 12 years old, and a Training Prodigy. Golden boy.

And then... Anastasia Vestia Brown. Incredibly... Ugly. Well, not really, but she pales in comparison to her elder siblings. She's 11 years old, and... she's mental. Completely vicious and let's just say she's someone to stay away from. Well, she does have Pyrette blood in her.

"Well, do we have any volunteers?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I run up to the stage.

"And what is your name darling?" The escort, Tatiana Romanac asks.

"Avan. Avan Logan Mereia."

"You may shake hands."

I look at my district partner. Oh my god.

"Well. I'll be having a swell time killing you in the arena." She says.

It's Adilah Flames. Oh shit.

* * *

_There will come a day, when youth will pass away,  
What will they say about me?  
When the end comes I know, there was just a gigolo's  
Life goes on without me._

* * *

** Thanks to Nightmares Are Dreams Too for submitting Avan! **

* * *

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

* * *

**Adilah Flames, Age 18**

* * *

I hate him. That stupid stupid idiot! He tried to flirt with me. That's right, f-lirt with a capital F! Ugh.

"Adilah hon." Mum came inside.

I was currently sitting in the Justice Buliding.

"Mum!" I cried.

I felt anger burn up as I hugged her.

"I hate my district partner." I stated. Mum placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sweetheart, give him time." She smiled.

"Are you-are you smiling? MUM! NO! EW! I DO NOT LIKE THAT BLOODY BOY! FOR THE LOVE OF PANEM, I WANT HIM TO BE MY FIRST KILL!" I screamed.

I could imagine it already, his blood seeping out of his limp, cold bloody, his eyes open and unseeing. I could feel it.

Mum rolled her eyes.

"Sure darling, sure." She laughed. Then she turned serious.

"Sweetheart, please just...make it out alive. For us."

I nodded.

"I'll try."

She gave me a hug. My father walked in next.

"Adilah hon!" He cried in his big, hearty voice.

"Dad!" I gave him a hug.

"Do good baby girl." He whispered. He placed something in my hand. My eyes widened. A token.

He gave me a smile and walked out.

"TIME'S UP!" The Peacekeeper hollered.

I looked down at what dad had placed in my hand.

The ruby necklace. Archer...he gave it to me...before he went to the Reapings. I shook thinking of him. That stupid District 1 boy, had to go and kill him. No matter, at least Annaliese Stewart offed him in such a bad, torturous way to die.

As the Peacekeepers marched me out to the Train, I turned to look at Avan, who was a bit pale.

"Nervous pretty boy?" I asked. No matter what, he was cute, with his black hair and dark brown eyes. He sort of looked like he belonged in the Seam, in ratty, old District 12.

"No. Yourself precious?" He turned his charm on. Oh no, he was not going to do this to me. Not now. Not ever.

I touched the necklace my dad had given me.

"I have a boyfriend." I clenched my fists. Why was I getting so worked up?

"You had a boyfriend." He corrected. He grinned suddenly.

"Have you lost your you know what yet?"

"Excuse me?" Were we seriously having this conversation as at least one of us were being marched to death?

"Have you lost your virginity yet? Because I have. To Riley Strines." I crinkled my nose.

Riley Strines is the...how do I say this? Ah, she is the female version of Avan.

I heard she slept with an older man, who was happily, or not so happily, married. She got pregnant but killed the baby.!

"Seriously? To her?" I rolled my eyes in disgust

"Why? Jealous?" He asked innocently, but I knew he was hoping I said yes.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, I know you're trying to find a perfect scenario to admit you like me." I almost decked him. Almost.

If only he hadn't stopped me.

I had to admit, he had skills. He was definitely a contender.

Yes, Avan was annoying. He thought he was flawless. But he was smart. He was strong. He would be a good ally as well.

And yet, I couldn't get this small feeling out of my stomach, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was with Archer when I talked to him.

A good feeling, I suppose, not a bad feeling.

No time for boys Adilah, I could hear mum's voice.

I made a promise to kill whoever killed you Archer.

I can't do that now, Annaliese killed him for you.

So instead, I'll torture the District 1 tributes. Both of them.

I have to do this. I have to. For my family. For District 2. For Archer. And for the smallest bit of hope that Avan and I could make it out of that arena alive...together.

* * *

** Thanks to Emberwind8 for submitting Adilah!**

* * *

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

* * *

Thank you for reading guys! I look forward to the District Three Reapings. Let's meet some very interesting tributes! We found wonderland you and I got lost in it. Haha sorry, I'm listening to Taylor Swift.

Questions for this chapter:

1\. Who do you like better?

2\. Should Adilah and Avan get together? (The fangirl inside me: AVALAH LOGAN MELAMES!)

3\. Who lasts longer?

4\. Did you catch the twist/shocker? I wonder how the Careers will fare this year?


	5. District Three Reapings

Here it is, the District 3 Reapings! Jeffrey was a tribute from my old discontinued SYOT that I couldn't get any tributes for besides Emberwind8, so I'm using him again because he's just really interesting. Luna is amazing as well. Thanks to Emberwind8 and Ciara1214 for submitting two fabulous tributes! I don't own Somebody to Love by Queen and Tiny Dancer by Elton John, and Billy Joel.

* * *

Disclaimer: Into the woods, we have to go, we have to leave, our world of peace. Venturing into my imagination is dangerous.

Beetee: Ms. Gorrillaface345 does not own the victors, tributes mentioned in this SYOT.

Wiress: Tick tock this bad chapter is a clock.

Boy from three: Nor does she own District Three, or The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

Girl from three: Hopefully Luna doesn't die early like I did or Jeffrey doesn't get killed with as snap of the neck caused by Avan and his temper. (Because it's really bad.)

* * *

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

* * *

**Jeffrey Damon Sterling, Age 18**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

As I bustled around making my bed, I looked at the other children.

One child in particular was crying.

Juno. I sighed.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" I knew what was wrong though. It was his first reaping.

"I'm scared." He popped his thumb out of his mouth.

"Oh sweetheart..." I trailed off. I sounded like a girl, and I wasn't one. Besides, this only gave more proof that I was weak and..what had Apollo and his crew called me yesterday, oh yeah, gay.

Juno kept crying.

"C'mere." Juno cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I loved these kids, we all had one thing in common, we were orphans.

After prying Juno's sleeping body off of me, I went to clean up and put on my best reaping clothes.

I put on my white shirt and black pants.

"Well...they're certainly a bit small but..." I sighed. My parents had died when I was 13, and I didn't have any other clothes for when I was older besides the one mom pre bought for me, which were for 15 year olds. Luckily, I wasn't growing too much, so I could fit them if I squeezed my stomach in.

A knock arose on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Apollo, and I want to talk to you." Apollo Cranusis? What does he want? He hates me.

I opened the door.

The blonde boy smiled cheerfully at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You look...nice." I rolled my eyes.

"You hate me Apollo, why are you giving me compliments?" I sighed.

"Nothing really." He sidled up to me. I shifted away.

"I have to go." I murmured. Apollo looked up.

"Wait Jeffrey!" I ran out. What the hell was doing in there. I took a look at the blonde boy still sitting on the counter.

He looked...sad?

"Huh. He hates me. He hates me." I muttered.

I walked out the door of the orphanage, took a glance, knowing it could be my last.

"JEFFREY!" I whirled around. Juno stood on the steps.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong." He whimpered and started to cry.

"Hey. Hey listen to me, honey, Juno, it's alright. Okay? I promise, if you get reaped, I will, I'll volunteer. I...I promise on Beetee Latier's life."

Juno gasped. Saying you promise on the most famous victor in our district's life...it's something. It means that if you break it...well it's not good.

"Come on, I'll walk you there." To the District, we probably didn't look like siblings, me with my fair skin and blonde hair, and Juno, with has light brown skin and black hair. But to me, and I know to Juno, it felt like we were siblings.

He nervously approached the table where they had the bored people who took our blood every year.

"Name?" The lady asked. Juno went first.

"J-Juno Santhosh." He whispered.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

Juno bit his lip.

"Juno Santhosh." He whispered.

"Kid we don't have all day! What's your name? And please speak up." Juno's eyes started to well up.

"His name's Juno Santhosh, and everybody heard it except for you. Must be a disease from all the food you eat because of the money you get for taking innocent children's blood so that they can stand in fear of the rubbish games!" I yelled at her. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. The teens behind me gasped.

The lady looked at me angrily.

"Boy, I don't know what you were taught but-" She raised her hand to summon a Peacekeeper.

"WAIT!" A girl cried. Amberly Scheets, the most beautiful girl and daughter of the most richest man in our district cried.

"Excuse me, but that little boy, is my boyfriend's adoptive brother! God! How dare you treat them with disrespect. I'm telling my father, who by the way, is Orion Scheets, this whole ordeal. I hope you get thrown out." I watched the lady's eyes grow wider and her face, paler.

"I'm sorry miss. Juno please get to your section. Your name?" She shivered.

"Jeffrey Sterling." I said coldly. Amberly was still latching onto my arm.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell her your name." I whispered. I didn't know why she'd suddenly protected me, but, I was grateful.

"I think she already knows." Amberly said back. She held her hand out. We walked into the sections together.

Once we were out of earshot, I whispered.

"Why did you defend me?"

"I...I don't know. It just came over me."

I nodded and dropped her off at her section. Then I walked to mine. I saw Apollo coming towards our section, looking quite dejected and angry. He shot a glare in Amberly's direction and then walked over to me.

"So, Amberly huh?" He growled. What? I'm finally not gay, and he doesn't like it. Probably just because he can't call me gay and a faggot anymore.

"Yeah, so?" I rolled my eyes.

"How come we," He motioned to his cronies, "never knew of this "relationship?"

"Oh I don't know, you were probably too busy soaking up in the idea that I liked boys?" I laughed bitterly.

"You little-" He snarled in my face. I just shook my head and stared at my nails.

"Mm..still as tempermental as ever." I grinned and waggled my fingers before moving away from him.

The Reaping started before I even knew it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the lady who will be in the 97th Hunger Games is..." Our escort was weird.

"Annie Zavayer!" She squealed. The escort squealed I mean, not Annie.

Everybody's gaze turned to the small girl.

She looked like she was about to cry.

As she slowly walked up towards the stage, a blonde girl ran out from the 18 year old section.

"Wait! Annie, don't go up there. I...I volunteer!" The gasps that surrounded the district was unanimous. It wasn't rare for a tribute to be volunteered for, but it was unusual.

"Oh how wonderful!" Our escort giggled and clapped. Boo, you whore. (...Mean Girls. Best movie ever. Besides Pitch Perfect.) You probably got this job because of sleeping with the Gamemakers.

"What's your name sugar?" She asked. The blonde girl bit her lip, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Luna. Luna Zavayer." She said, her voice shaking.

"Well, I'll bet all my good looks-" Someone snickered, followed by several laughs, me included. I turned to the snickerer. Ah, Genisis Ohare. Popular boy of our year. His best friend, Peeta Hawkes, didn't look very excited though. Good friends of mine. Then I remembered, Luna and Peeta were dating.

"Hey you alright man?" I asked. Peeta looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know if she can make it out." He sighed.

"Now for the males...ooh how exciting!" Our escort did something with her shoulders, before calling the name.

"Juno Santhosh!"

My world just came spiraling down. From the 12 year old section, I could see Juno's eyes widen in fear. He wouldn't make it past the Bloodbath for sure, I knew it.

He kept looking at me. I promised him. I... I looked at his teary face.

I can't watch them send a boy in like that, not when I promised.

My head held high, I opened my mouth, and uttered the words that would possibly make District 3 a contender for the crown this year.

"I volunteer." I called out in the dead silence of the crowd.

And then the whispering began. Never, had we had two volunteers in one year, let alone, most of the time we didn't even have a single.

"My goodness, do you think we have a chance?" A lady whispered to her husband.

I walked up the steps to the stage.

Even our escort was at a loss of words.

"M-my...two volunteers in District...2- I mean 3. Uh...what's your...your name?" See, she was at such a loss, she didn't even add hon, sweetheart, sugar or whatever "sweet" nickname she had for us.

I took a breath.

"Jeffrey Damon Sterling." I nodded briefly at the camera. I looked at the girl next to me.

She was very pretty, and delicate. A bit short, but I could tell she would definitely be a threat. What was Peeta worried about? Probably his genes of the District 12 region. His mother had been the famous Peeta Mellark's brother's daughter. She relocated to District Three, and you know what happened next. Met Pete's father, got pregnant, had our dear Peety.

"You may shake hands." The escort said, sounding more enthusiastic than in the beginning of the Reaping. Yes, because District Three was so weak and they had close to no Victors. This was probably a great time to be alive for the Capitol citizens.

I shook hands with Luna. She smiled briefly at me. Of course, she recognized me from school. I smiled back at her.

As I turned to get my goodbyes, I noticed Amberly in a deep discussion with Apollo, and it looked heated.

* * *

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

* * *

**Thanks to Emberwind8 for Jeff!**

* * *

_Jesus freaks out in the street_

_Handing tickets out for God_

_Turning back she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad_

* * *

**Luna Zavayer, Age 18**

* * *

I turned to look at my first visitor.

"Mom." I cried into her shoulder.

"My beautiful, brave little girl. Oh sweetheart." She sobbed with me.

"I love you." I whispered. Never had I just wanted to be a little child more than now.

"I love you too." She grasped my hands.

"Promise me you'll get out of there alive. Promise me sweetie. Please." She said softly, but in a begging manner.

"Mom...you know I can't promise. But I will try. I will do anything to get out of that arena, alive and breathing. I will do it for Annie, for you, for dad, for Peeta and for District Three." I said, determinedly.

"My baby girl." Mom sobbed again. I hugged her one last time, taking in her lavender scent, most likely for the last time.

"Goodbye mom." I said. She gave me a kiss on the forehead before saying one last phrase.

"I love you Luna." She walked out of the door. I fought back tears.

Dad walked in.

"Oh honey." He whispered and pulled me in for a hug.

We sat there in silence before he sighed.

"Get out of there alive okay? I believe in you." He said. I just nodded and gave him one last hug. He walked out. Our relationship was never close, but I knew that was special. Dad wasn't an emotional man.

My sister stormed in.

"LUNA! WHY WOULD YOU VOLUNTEER FOR ME! YOU..." She broke into a cry.

"Oh Ann.." I trailed off. Don't cry Luna. Don't cry.

"You're the perfect child. Why didn't you just let me die? Mom and Dad love you more." She sobbed and gave me a hug.

"Oh Annie don't say that." My heart clenched. Of course Annie felt awful. I'd been pretty popular, had an amazing boyfriend, was pretty and got good grades, expected, in school. My parents adored me.

"But it's true. Oh Luna...I love you." At that moment, I felt regret. Regret that we had ever fought about stupid things like hair and dresses, when there was far worse things that should worry people.

"I love you too Annie." I hugged her again. She put her arms around my neck. Placing something in my hands she released me from the hug.

"Goodbye Luna." She walked out of the room.

Peeta came in.

"Luna. Babe. Please get out of there alive." He gave me a kiss. I smiled as I placed my arms around his neck.

"I'll try Peeta. I honestly will." I hooked my pinky with his.

"Love you." He whispered. Picking me up, he looked me over.

I was wearing a beautiful white dress that seemed to shimmer. On my feet were laced white ballet pumps. A matching white butterfly ornament with black swirly patterns on its wings was in my hair. I sort of looked like a butterfly.

"You look gorgeous." He murmured. I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I-" Peeta started.

"TIME IS UP!" The Peacekeeper yelled.

"No!" I cried.

"TIME'S UP!" He called again. Peeta looked at me.

"Luna when we get back-" The Peacekeepers grabbed him.

"What part of times up don't you understand kid?" They hit him in the arm. I let out a scream.

"Please no don't hurt him!" I cried.

The Peacekeepers yanked him away from me. I looked at him as the door closed, and something dropped out of his pockets.

Falling to the ground, I sobbed.

"Oh Pete, you were too good for me. Just please don't die. Live for me." I cried. I looked at the thing that had dropped from his pockets.

It was a box. I crawled over to it.

Shining.

"A ring?" I asked. My eyes widened. He had planned on proposing to me. No wonder why dad and mom had looked so excited yet sad this morning.

He asked for their blessing.

Annie must've known as well. I stood up, my face covered with tears.

"No more crying Luna. You have to be strong. To get home, to marry Peeta." I whispered. As the Peacekeepers escorted me to where Juno stood, I took a glance at District 3 one last time.

Jeffrey stood, blushing furiously.

Something must've happened to him in the visiting rooms. Probably made out with Amberly, she's always talking about how much she likes him.

He took a look behind us, and I followed his gaze, to where a scowling blonde boy stood.

Apollo Cranusis.

Apollo suddenly brightened at Jeffrey's gaze and smiled. I looked at Jeffrey, who was smiling as well. Then he looked at Amberly who blew him a kiss. He waved back at her.

Okay is he dating two people at once or something?

I looked at this face, looking for something.

"They're my friends, in case you were wondering." Jeffrey said. I nodded. He's smarter than he lets on.

As we boarded the train, I noticed Peeta's bruised form, but still alive. Thank goodness.

I waved once last time.

Goodbye District Three.

Goodbye mom, dad.

Goodbye Annie.

Goodbye Peeta. Marry Jennelea okay? Only her.

Goodbye everyone.

_Hello Capitol._

* * *

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

* * *

Thanks to Ciara1214 for Luna!

Questions all around!

1\. Who did you like more?

2\. Who do you think will last longer?

3\. List your favorite tribute out of the current six and your least favorite!

I actually updated within a week. Wow. That's a first.


End file.
